I'll be there for you!
by ruiiko
Summary: Handy never was very "normal" growing up. Since he had a lack of arms. He was pushed around most of the time, making him beileve he'd be alone for most of his life. But things change when a new student steps foot into the class-room.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I wrote a HTF 'fic, eh? Welp, this was requested by Hanpechu. Enjoy, Hanpechu. And everyone else. Also, I kinda like this. Not sure if should be a one shot, or should continue... lemme know what you think. And, uh, yeah. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Growing up, Handy always had it a little rough. He was always being made fun of. Always been stared it in ways that made him extremely uncomfortable. Looks that made him think that something was wrong with him.

There was something wrong with him.

What was that?

He had no arms.

He was an amputee. It took a lot of effort to do things that would be easy for regular people to do. Which was why people would make fun of him.

At school, he had a helper for just about everything. Writing his work out, helping him eat, helping him pack and un-pack his bags. Kids grew jealous of him. They would also push him around, if he had a difficult time doing something, muttering, "Hurry up." before pushing him away, with a laugh.

He tried not to let it get to him. But it did. So, he had a bit of a temper. A temper because of his non-existant arms, and because he was always picked on. He always did believe that since he was the way he was, he'd be alone, for the rest of his life. If the kids that went to his school didn't like him, who would?

No body, that's who.

He was so used to things the way they were, he never did expect it to change.

Until one day.

It was lunch, a typical day in the second grade class room. Children were gathered in small groups of there own, talking, having a good time, as they ate there lunch. Not Handy. As usual, he was sitting alone, with his helper.

And Jesus Christ, did he grow to hate his helper. His helper was a young lady, probably in her 20's or so. She wore thick rimmed glasses, hiding her chocolate brown eyes. She had long locks of blonde hair falling past her shoulders. And she ALWAYS treated Handy like a baby. She would attempt to make him laugh, by acting as if the fork was an air plane. "Here comes the air-plane~" She would say in a high-pitched voice, as she twirled the spoon around in the air, until it came to Handy's mouth.

Until it did, he would just sit and stare at her with a grumpy face, thinking, _'Just give me the food already.' _And he already knew that kids would look behind their backs, to look at Handy, and turn back to their friends to snicker.

Just as Handy thought it couldn't get worse, the teacher walked into the room, and clapped her hands together, signalling for everyone to stop talking. Everyone's attention snapped to her. She was wearing a huge grin.

Handy only sat there. He didn't really care what she had to say, to be quite honest… he just wanted to get through the day.

"Everybody… we have a new student! Please welcome… Petunia!"

At that moment, Handy felt his heart stop.

A petite girl with pale skin, long blue hair and bright blue eyes walked into the class room. She was absolutely adorable, Handy had to admit. She wore a huge pink flower in her hair, a light green dress with black knee high socks, and white Mary Jane shoes, and a pinecone necklace.

Handy could feel his heart rate speeding up, his cheeks heating up. What was this feeling?

Smiles grew on everyone's face, and a chatter broke out. "Come sit with us!" "Let's be friends!" "You're so pretty!" Were just some of the things that were being called out.

Petunia glanced around the class room with cautious eyes, scanning the crowd full of people jumping out of their seats in excitement. Until… her eyes landed on Handy.

They're eyes made contact, and Handy froze in shock.

Oh God.

She was looking his way.

Handy looked around him, to make sure he was the only one there.

Sh-…she was looking at him, right?

Petunia giggled, at Handy panicking.

She was looking at him.

Oh… sweet Jesus.

He couldn't even find the words to explain how much he was freaking out.

Maybe this was the dat!

The day he wouldn't be alone anymore!

They could become friends!

They could become best friends!

Wait, why was she even looking at him in the first place? And maybe she wasn't giggling because he was panicking. Maybe she was mocking his loss of arms.

Even so, Handy's helper couldn't hold back on leaning over and whispering, "Looks like you've got yourself a new friend!" He ignored her, still fretting over this new girl.

Petunia scanned the crowd once again, smiling politely to everyone greeting her, before making her way to Handy's table. She had a small paper bag in her hand. Probably her lunch. And she was still smiling, as she approached him.

Handy swallowed nervously, as she came into contact with him, only a few steps away. "Is this seat taken?" She asked in a quiet voice, gentle and calm.

Handy had just realised the room had gone quite, since Petunia stepped near Handy.

All eyes were on the two, but Handy felt as if they were the only two in the room. Like time had stopped, or something.

She just stood there, with those wide eyes, awaiting an answer.

"Hm?" Petunia tilted her head.

"Um… yeah, no… this seat isn't taken." Handy immediately glanced to the floor, realising how stupid he sounded. Handy normally didn't talk, so this was kind of a big deal right now. He wasn't good with words, at all.

Petunia giggled, as she pulled out a chair. "You're funny. You don't talk much, do you?" She asked.

Handy shook his head. "Not really, no. Nobody really talks to me, anyways. …I'm surprised you're talking to me, r-really."

Slowly, everyone was going back to what they were doing before. But Handy still felt as if he was trapped, that all eyes were on him, and that if he messed up now, he would be beaten into a bulp.

Petunia tilted her head curiously, as she unrolled her little brown bag. "Why don't many people talk to you?"

People were still watching.

"Well, I don't really have any arms…" Handy coughed, lifting his stubs to show Petunia. "Nobody wants to be my friend, since I'm a little different."

Handy could see the fear and shock in her eyes, from the sight. She just stared at the sight, her mouth hanging open. Time was definitely standing still now.

"I'm guessing you think it's weird. It's fine. I'm used to it." Handy was about to get up out of his seat, to run off, but Petunia stopped him, grabbing his stub.

"I-I don't care if you're a little different!"

Handy paused. What?

She stood up, gripping his shoulders. "Yes, it is kinda weird, but that doesn't mean I don't like you…"

"I doubt it." Handy grumbled.

"No! It's true… I want to be your friend, Handy…" She mumbled, her cheeks growing red.

"Why?"

"B-because from the moment I stepped into this class room, I knew you'd be a good friend. While everyone w-was jumping in their seats, you were calm… and, I prefer to be around calm people… and I know you'd be under-standing… you're f-fine the way you are, Handy…"

The room had gone silent, watching all this drama unfold.

Petunia hugged Handy tightly. "I'll be your friend. I don't care if you have no arms. I don't care if you're different. I won't make fun of you. I'll be there for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I wasn' really sure how to continue this... but I've got it now. Sorry for the shortness. ;;**

* * *

Years later, and Petunia still was there for Handy. She kept her promise. They made it through elementary, high school, and the two were currently making their way through college, side by side, like Petunia promised. They even rented their own apartment, until they could afford their own house, not to far from the college.

They had been friends since second grade, and so much had changed.

Handy became more open and friendly. More people even started talking to him, helping him, and he even made a few new friends, alongside Petunia.

Petunia quickly settled in when she moved to Happy Tree ville in the second grade, and made friends instantly.

Eventually, Handy grew to like Petunia, and a crush formed, somewhere in the eight grade. In grade 9, he asked her out, and they had been together since. They were happy together.

Sure, there were some obstacles in their relationship, but nothing they couldn't handle.

Handy was even starting to think about getting prosthetic arms.

All in all, he was happy. He had friends, a good life, and a wonderful girlfriend who had been there for him for a long time.

Today, Petunia and Handy had just gotten out of their classes at the college. Like usual, they were walking side by side, smiles on their faces. Petunia had her arm around Handy's shoulder. They were on their way back to the apartment.

On their way, Handy suddenly stopped Petunia. "Uh… Petunia…" He mumbled, stopping at a crossing.

"Hm?" Petunia looked up to him. He had grown taller the past few years.

Handy's face was red in embaressment. "Uhm… well… you remember when we met in second grade?" He started.

Petunia smiled and nodded. "Yes. I do. Why?"

"A-and how you said you'd always be there for me?" Handy continued, blushing further, an awkward smile forming on his lips. Petunia nodded again.

"W-well… I just wanted to say… thanks for being there for me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be who I am today. …I love you, Petunia."

Petunia froze for a moment, looking into his eyes. She then smiled. "I love you, too, Handy."

Handy leaned in to kiss her.

He was happy, now.


End file.
